


Nightly Rituals

by I_am_no_writer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_no_writer/pseuds/I_am_no_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra kind of have a nighly ritual, Asami reads some stuff while Korra cuddles with her eventually sleeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes in the dangerous and exciting seas of fan fiction writing for the first time, please be gentle...

_Kind of Inspired by this fan art:[Korrasami_cuddles](http://emclainable.tumblr.com/post/107053486965/whoops-i-did-the-thing)_

 

Asami was already in bed but she was not ready to go to sleep. A Future Industries engineer had recently written a new paper for his doctorate and had asked Asami if she could find the time and review it for him. She had said she would try and find time to at least read the first few pages. Now she found herself intrigued and engrossed in the new ideas and theories presented by the employee. The ideas, that she had to admit, would help create better and more efficient engines for the airships, perhaps something better than airships.

She flipped another page and pushed her reading glasses with her finger to counter it sliding down the bridge of her nose. She suddenly felt a warm body sliding in the bed next to her. “What are you reading?” Korra asked while she managed to pull the cover on herself and wrapped her arms around Asami’s midriff. Asami kissed her forehead, her eyes never leaving the paper. “’Sami!” Korra groaned impatiently. Asami gently smiled and wrapped her hand around the pouting Avatar and placed it on her back. She averted her eyes from the papers and looked down at Korra. “One of my new engineers asked me to review his paper for his doctorate.” Asami told her. Korra furrowed her bows and looked up at the paper and back at Asami. “Is it any good?” she asked.

Asami smiled, “Yes. There are a few inconsistencies and some things that need reviewing but it looks very promising.” Korra closed her eyes and nuzzled close to Asami's shoulder blades, her head resting on Asami’s chest. “Go to sleep Sami! You work too much. I am already sleepy.” Korra said with a very childish tone making Asami chuckle. “Just a little while longer sweetie.” Asami said placing gentle kiss on Korra’s head.

Asami felt herself drowsing off a couple of times. She didn’t even realize that it was already 1 am. She had been absentmindedly going through the paper in a sleepy haze. She finally put the papers on the night stand and took off her glasses. She glanced down to see the sleeping Avatar. It almost dawned on her that this had become their nightly ritual somehow. Asami with a book or papers in one hand while her other hand was wrapped around the sleeping Avatar, her fingers drawing lazy circles on Korra’s back. They went to bed almost every night like this. When it was not like this, well, it was similar but only without the papers or book or their clothes.

Smiling to herself, she reached over her side of the bed to turn of the light and slid down to lay on her back. She hugged Korra closer now with both her hands and nuzzled her face in Korra’s hair letting out a content sigh and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
